Hey Remus
by deathpuppet13
Summary: SLASH WARNING! NON-EXPLICITE! Now that i have this over with, based on the song by The Parselmouths. Sirius and Remus's anniversary is coming up


_Hello! This is my little laugh and procrastination job. I'm going to write a little Songfic for HP and it's on a song called Hey Remus! By The Whomping Willows although I changed a few words so that it would make a bit more sense._

Remus sat in the living room reading when he saw out of the corner of his eye his boyfriend of year, well their anniversary was today but Sirius had pretty much ignored it. Lily, James, Pete, Andromeda and her twelve year old daughter Nymphadora, and Remus's mother were there. Sirius smiled as he approached his boyfriend. "Happy anniversary love," he said ducking and kissing Remus's cheek. Remus mumbled and Sirius held a face of joking hurt. "That book is more interesting than my gift to you for our first anniversary?" Remus mumbled a bit and waved Sirius away. Sirius grinned at James and nodded, now was the time to give his gift. James waved his wand and a drum set appeared in the middle of their good-sized living room. An amp too and this got Remus to look up from his book.

"Sirius what are you-?" Remus started but Sirius silenced him with a hand over his lover's mouth. He gave Remus a look and grabbed his electric guitar from its stand and plugged it into the amp. James sat behind the drums and both smirked at Remus, which almost always meant trouble. Everyone sat around Remus and the sofa he was sitting on letting Lily sit down next to him with Nymphadora sit on Lily's lap.

Sirius and James started playing and Sirius smirked at the young man who was turning a brilliant shade of pink. When Sirius started singing Remus's blush darkened to a bit of a red.

_Oh Remus, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind._

_Hey Remus, Hey Remus._

_(4X)_

There was a bit of an instrumental pause.

_Hey Remus!_

_Been waiting here for years, and that took me too long._

_It's hard to feel alright when everything is wrong_

_I'm telling you tonight that my feelings are still strong Remus._

_The Order of the Phoenix is a cool place to be_

_But it must be out of order if doesn't have me_

_And what's with Nymphadora messing with my fantasy Remus._

Remus looked at the small girl and she was blushing almost as much as he was. She wiggled out of Lily's lap and Sat next to her mother glaring at Sirius.

_Oh Remus what a pity you don't understand _

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Remus you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's wolves like you Remus_

_Oh what you do Remus, do Remus_

_Don't break my heart Remus_

_Hey Remus!_

_Last time you were here you said you were just passing through_

_So what the point of living if I do it without you?_

_Got this void up in my heart and I don't know what to do Remus._

_I gave you plenty proof that it's better with me._

At this Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, noticed by all and Remus turned scarlet the blush making his ears burn.

_So just give up this singles crap and come on back to me_

_I'll give you all the lovin' you could ever, ever need Remus_

_Oh Remus what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Remus you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's wolves like you Remus_

_Oh what you do Remus, do Remus_

_Don't break my heart Remus._

Another instrumental break.

_Oh Remus you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Remus, Hey Remus._

_(4X)_

_Oh Remus what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Remus you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's wolves like you Remus_

_Oh what you do Remus, do Remus_

_Don't break my heart Remus_

_Oh Remus what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Remus you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's wolves like you Remus_

_Oh what you do Remus, do Remus_

_Don't break my heart Remus._

_Hey Remus!_

Sirius watched Remus who had, about a verse ago, buried his crimson face in Lily's shoulder. "Well?" Sirius asked and everyone watching Remus. He slowly looked up and stood. Sirius had set his guitar down and that's when Remus launched himself at his boyfriend. Sirius expected to be pummeled not kissed. Remus pulled away and was smiling that his grin threatened to split his face in half. "I'm guessing you liked it?" Remus gave him a light peck and smiled even wider.

"What do you think?" Remus asked.

"Just a guess but I think you liked it." Sirius smirked and Remus lightly punched his arm. Everyone around them smiled at the pair.

"Well Sirius, don't you have something to say to Remus?" Lily asked nudging Sirius encouragingly. He nodded.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Well Remus," Sirius said holding Remus at arm's length, "I just wanted to say two things. One, Happy Anniversary, and two, I've never said it before but now I confidently can say this, I love you Remus Lupin, with all my heart."

Remus smiled, he had waited for Sirius to commit and say it for at least six months. "I love you too Siri," Remus said voice cracking. Everyone couldn't stop smiling at the endearing moment and to this day Remus still can't think of a happier memory.


End file.
